Damndable
by the former anime-luney
Summary: Shikamaru shouldn't be feeling lonely, but he is. Yaoi relationship, but just a little fluff bit, because I can. :3


Omg, I live. o just a little thing I wrote, the background setting for the relationships and all that was from an rp that I adore. Hope you guys like.

-------------------------------------------------

Walking down the road, he ignored the rain pouring over him. It soaked through his clothing, but he didn't care. He'd be warm once he reached the one destination he had in mind, the one person he'd been aching for since two weeks earlier, when school had started and he'd had no time to visit.

Damndable parents, damndable teachers, damndable homework.

He swore the schools were against him on each side. Probably against his friendship with him. Probably against the innuendo, which he longed to be correct, about them. True, they were 'significant others', but they'd gotten farther before the title appeared before them.

Alcohol _was_ good for some things.

Why he had to be in collage, while he was only in high school, was an obvious yet bemusing thing. He should have just skipped some grades; he knew he was smart enough. He also knew Kiba and Naruto would never forgive him, but…

"I wish it weren't so troublesome sometimes…to have friends…" Shikamaru whispered out, his breath hardly viewable before it was disintegrated by the rain.

He wasn't running. He wasn't jogging. Even as his heart pounded, and he wished to take off, skidding along the slick dark sidewalk, stumbling in his haste and reveling in the joy of who he was pelting towards, he didn't.

"To troublesome. What if I actually slipped and hurt myself or something?" Which was true enough, but not really the real reason. The real reason was because he both wanted to see his dark eyed…other…and to not see him. He felt pathetic, walking all the way in the rain, skipping out on school even.

"I just don't want to have him actually know…how much I miss him…And I don't want to find out…_he didn't miss me at all_…" He whispered into the rain again; glad that the proof of his speech would be killed instantaneously. Like Itachi would care all that much. It was just two weeks. He probably only missed him a little, being busy with his collage and all that.

Dealing with _his_ damndable parents, _his_ damndable teachers, _his_ damndable homework.

He probably would give him a weird look to…maybe he should text him…but then, he might come pick me up then, and I'm already almost there…so close, it would be to troublesome to explain that while he tries to be nice…out of politeness really. Why would _Itachi_ care if he walked the reasonably short distance?

_Because he cares about me…_It was strange to think. But Itachi did. He knew it, really and for truly, but what he didn't know was; how much does he care?

A car driving b hit a deep puddle, splashing him with clean, cumulated rain water, littered lightly with leaves and pebbles. It felt more like only the leaves and pebbles had hit him, since he was already soaked and it was still pouring down around his ears and through his feeble sweatshirt and jeans. It was to cold to wear shorts, like he usually did.

"And there's his house…" He said, glancing up. There it was. Two story, but roomy and expensive anyway, with a covered hot tub out back, a yard bigger then the map plan of his house, and a garage big enough for more cars then his family owned in his entire life. He began to walk up, taking out his cell phone. It was old, fat by today's standards, and heavily markered by his friends. He loved it for all the memories and ordeals it had been through with him. It even survived the washer, and the object eating couch.

**U home? **He paused after sending it, waiting. Itachi always answered, even if it was to say he couldn't text right then, ttyl. As expected, an answer blipped out, the song pain coming from his old cell in surprisingly good quality.

**Yes. Why? **Shikamaru breathed out, took in a sharply moist and cold inhale, and stepped up, knocking only after sending a response.

…**I missed you.** He felt ridiculous, like turning on his heel, after he sent that. He felt like seeing the response, walking away and stalling, walking home and suffering the cold he's probably brought on. But he didn't. Even as his sole body heat went to his cheeks, he was raising his hand and knocking, right after the message sent screen flickered on.

His hands trembled from the cold, and he was sure that wasn't the _only_ reason his cell was jittering in his hands. His hands shook so much, his ears pounding so loud, he almost missed the vibration in the palm of his hand and the downloaded song blaring at volume 7 for him to read his new message.

The door made a soft click, the knob a turning chink, and before he could finish smiling at his text, he looked up.

Shirtless, hair slightly messy and un-ponytailed, black eyes questioning. Shikamaru stepped forward, thoughts of lust and passion, of being unwanted or unloved fleeing as he stretched out his cold limbs and wrapped them around Itachi's warm chest. He was content, utterly, to stand there, sharing his collected rain water and newly added leaves with the warmth of Itachi's chest. He inhaled deeply, node dripping lightly and cold as ice.

Perfect.

He nuzzled into Itachi more, feeling him move his arms around him as well, the goosebumps starting to form as the cold swept up the steps and was pressed wetly into his open skin by his boyfriend.

"Come inside." He spoke softly, and with feeling only Shikamaru was privileged to hear. The boy nodded, stepping in, closing the door behind him. As he began slipping out of all but his innermost layers, he looked at the text, feeling a surge of happiness help warm up his chilled body.

**I missed you as well.**

It was worth skipping school today.


End file.
